elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Keerava
|Base ID = }} Keerava is an Argonian innkeeper, residing at The Bee and Barb in Riften. Normally, she is very welcoming to most customers. Outside of Skyrim, her family owns and runs a farm in Morrowind. Keerava works with her lover, Talen-Jei, a waiter. He expresses his affection for her towards the Dragonborn, and pursues the making of her wedding ring. Interactions Taking Care of Business She is the target for the Thieves Guild quest "Taking Care of Business," where the Dragonborn must bully Keerava out of owed money to Brynjolf. If the Dragonborn returns after taking the debt off Keerava for the aforementioned quest, Talen-Jei will express grievances for their actions against Keerava. He also expresses his love of Keerava to the Dragonborn and asks them to complete his special wedding ring to propose to her, which results in a miscellaneous quest. A Cornered Rat If the Dragonborn does not want to have to talk to Brynjolf about Esbern's location, Keerava can be spoken to instead. Dialogue "Looking for a place to stay?" :Where can I learn more about magic? "Head north to Winterhold. There's a College there, they teach magic. Most Nords don't care for them. Else you could go see the Jarl's wizard. Might be able to help you." ;Taking Care of Business "Here for a room or something to drink? Show me some coin first." :I have a message for you from Brynjolf. "I'll already told that buffoon that I'm not paying you people a single coin!" ::It was never a request. "Look around you, I'm barely keeping this rathole together. The war's seen to that." :::I'm finished wasting my time talking to you. "Good, and take this little message back to your bosses. I'm not paying any of you a single septim... ever! Now get out of my inn!" :::Don't say I didn't warn you. (Brawl) "Come on, give it your best shot!" After winning the brawl: "Please, stop! I'll pay! Take it!" After talking with Talen-Jei: "I'm not paying your or Brynjolf a single coin! Now get out of my tavern!" :Are you ready to pay Brynjolf what you owe? "No, and I never will. Now get out of my inn!" ::Maybe I should visit that farm in Morrowind. "How could you possibly know about... Please. My family means too much to me. Don't hurt them." :::Then pay up and I'll forget about it. "Very well. Here. Take this back to Brynjolf and tell him he'll have no more trouble from me." ;Gossip What's the word around town? *''"Riften's biggest exports used to be fishing and honey, until the Black-Briar family moved in. Now the meadery is the biggest game in town."'' *''"The Thieves Guild has been pushing hard to regain a foothold in this city. Rumor has it they're falling apart from the inside."'' *''"The city guard has been tearing Riften apart looking for the source of our skooma problem. I'd hate to be in their shoes if they get discovered."'' *''"Sibbi Black-Briar is furious that his ex-lover tried to murder him. He's leaving no stone unturned searching for her."'' *''"Mjoll the Lioness used to adventure across Skyrim before she settled down in Riften. I hear it all ended when she lost her enchanted blade."'' *''"Crime is at an all-time high in this city thanks to the Thieves Guild. Don't we have enough problems with the war going on?"'' *''"If Maven Black-Briar keeps raising prices on mead, I'll have to resort to watering it down just to make ends meet."'' *''"If it's true that the dragons have returned, what will it mean for all of us? Is this how it all ends?"'' Conversations ;Indaryn Indaryn: "Why don't they listen to me, Keerava? Why won't they do as I say?" Keerava: "Maybe they're afraid of you. Maybe it's your breath. How should I know?" Indaryn: "They always try to take advantage of me. Give them an inch and they'll take a mile." Keerava: "I'll tell you one thing, if you don't make peace with them soon you may get a walkout on your hands. Then we're both in trouble." ;Maramal and Talen-Jei Maramal: "People of Riften, heed my words. The return of the dragons is not mere coincidence. This is one of the signs. The signs that Lady Mara is displeased with your constant inebriation. Put down your flagons filled with your vile liquids, and embrace the teachings of the handmaiden of Kyne." Keerava: "No, no, Maramal...We talked about this...Talen..." Maramal: "Keerava, certainly we can come to some sort of understanding? These people must be made aware of the chaos they've sown." Talen: "Enough, Maramal. We've all heard of the dragons and their return. There's no need to use them as an excuse to harass our customers." Maramal: "Very well, Talen. I'll remove myself from this den of iniquity." Talen: "We're not kicking you out, just keep the sermons at the temple and let us all sit in peace." ;Romlyn Dreth Romlyn: "Have I told you about Valen, my dear?" Keerava: "I love when you spin that yarn. Gets better every time you add something new." Romlyn: "He killed six Imperial Guards before they dragged him into the prisons." Keerava: "Was this before or after the Mythic Dawn attacked the Emperor and Valen single-handedly fought them off? Just shut up and drink, Romlyn." ;Talen-Jei Talen: "Keerava, we're running low on Black-Briar Mead." Keerava: "If only Maven would stop raising the price on it maybe I could afford to stock more cases." Talen: "We could always look for another brand." Keerava: "That isn't an option. Maven sees me serve a competitor's brand here and we may as well dig our own graves." Keerava: "Don't worry, the time will come when we can walk away from here." Talen: "I hope so. I can't stand this city anymore." Keerava: "Damn it, Talen. We still don't have enough this year to get out of Riften." Keerava: "Talen, do you believe what they're saying? Do you really think the dragons have returned?" Talen: "I don't know what to believe. If it's true, then dark times may be upon us." Keerava: "What should we do?" Talen: "We hold each other close and hope that all of this ends well." Quotes *''"If you've got the coin, you're welcome here. Otherwise, hit the road."'' *''"What can I get you? Mead? Wine?"'' *''"I said get out! I'm not paying a single coin!"'' - During Taking Care of Business *''"Now what did you want? I already paid you."'' - After Taking Care of Business Trivia *Killing Talen-Jei results in Keerava discovering his body and saying, "By the gods, this can't be happening!" She then runs outside, and later returns to the Bee and Barb and sit behind a counter. If approached, she will say "Not now." *If the Dragonborn gives her "The Warmth of Mara," she tells the Dragonborn she believes only in the "Good ol' Septim," referring to the Imperial currency. *It is revealed in "Taking Care of Business" that Keerava recently told Brynjolf to go "jump off the pier." Bugs * She sends hired thugs after the Dragonborn if "Taking Care of Business" has been completed. Appearances * de:Keerava es:Keerava ru:Кирава pl:Keerava Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters